


Colonial Rite of the Templar Order SFW/NSFW Alphabet

by perawuat



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet, SFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perawuat/pseuds/perawuat
Summary: 𝐈 𝐝𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐤 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐲𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐨 𝐝𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐫𝐢𝐛𝐞 𝐨𝐫 𝐬𝐮𝐦𝐦𝐚𝐫𝐢𝐳𝐞 𝐚𝐟𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐭𝐢𝐭𝐥𝐞.𝐑𝐄𝐀𝐃 𝐓𝐎 𝐃𝐈𝐒𝐂𝐎𝐕𝐄𝐑
Relationships: Charles Lee/Reader, Christopher Gist/Reader, George Monro/Reader, Haytham Kenway/Reader, Jack Weeks/Reader, Shay Cormac/Reader, Thomas Hickey/Reader, William Johnson (1715–1774)/Reader
Comments: 21
Kudos: 54





	1. William Johnson NSFW ALPHABET

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅✠⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Did anyone mention a scented bath? William after the sexual act, he loves to wash and scent himself and what's better than a hot tub with clouds of foam and you in his arms in a slow make out session

 **B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

I think William Johnson is quite a romantic guy in this field, the first thing he would love about you would be your eyes. He loves to have long, intense gazes with you where both chained each other in passionate hypnosis.  
Another feature that william loves about you are your hands, he has a very large body compared to yours and therefore he loves when your little hands caress his chest or caress his full beard

 **C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

William probably likes to cum inside you (he doesn't like to talk about it but he has a lot of kids all over america) but if you don't feel comfortable then he will cum on your abdomen.

 **D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

There is no denying it, Johnson has a soft spot for young girls who know how to think for themselves. Rare quality according to him, but rare specimens are the most beautiful

 **E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Our Johnson despite being an excellent gentleman, has a lot of experience and you may be shocked

 **F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

missionary, or cowgirl, in short, very traditional and where he has full vision of you and your beautiful body

 **G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

Johnson doesn't seem like a guy who likes to joke around during sex, but he's not serious either.  
Sometimes her blue eyes are enough to calm you down, or a sweet smile from her lips during a passionate kiss to make you lose your head and make you forget all your anxieties

 **H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Johnson is a man who knows very well about care and cleanliness, just see how he scold Thomas for washing, there is not much to say about it.

 **I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

William Johnson is a very complicated personality to explain. Very devious. During the sexual act it may seem romantic, but the way he grabs your hips, or strokes your locks of hair between his fingers, demonstrates a very dominant and predatory personality that hides behind gentle kisses and sweet words.

 **J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Ever heard the saying "Waiting lengthens the pleasure"? Probably this is Johnson's motto, he prefers to wait for your return home, or to wait for his entire trip for "private matters". He is a mature man and he knows that masturbation does not simulate the same pleasure as he touches your soft body himself.

 **K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

I think Johnson has a "Size-Kink" is a very tall and robust man, so he will definitely take advantage of that.

 **L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

Home, in particular: on the carpet next to the fireplace, or on your soft bed, or on the wall or on his desk.

 **M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Montivations? mmmh William likes some small gestures that surely send his composed mind into a tailspin.  
He loves when you ask him for help to undo your corset, or when you sit affectionately on his legs while you read one of the many books he bought you, or while you comb your hair and collect it in one thing, or when to joke after a gentle kiss you gently pull his beard with your fingers.  
"Are you tempting me, lass?"

 **N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

I think William doesn't love bondage, he doesn't love these extreme kinks which include: pain, humiliation etc ...  
William loves you, maybe this is the thing he is most sure of and loving you also means respecting you, in body and soul

 **O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Giving, giving and giving. Johnson loves that little corner of paradise between your legs, he could stay there for hours and never get full.

 **P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Slow and sensual. Johnson loves taking his time with you, exploring your body, filling it with kisses and caresses, indulging you in all the ways he knows, until you lose your mind.  
When he pushes you will beg him to go faster, but doing so will increase the amount of his passionate torture.

 **Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Why break up in public when you can have peace of mind and all the time in the world in your home?

 **R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

I repeat. William is a very "traditional" Templar, he doesn't like risk and experiment. Less is more, right?

 **S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

When we meet Johnson he is a man who has passed the age of 40 and therefore youth and energy are felt less and less. I think he's fine with a round, but hey, be prepared, it's going to be the most intense round of your life.

 **T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

* new notifications * Sex toys left this chat

 **U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

William likes to tease you, especially when you try to make his poised figure collapse in public. He loves to approach your ear and tell you with his low and warm voice that when you are back home you will not be able to escape from him and the sleepless night that awaits you, and then leave you a light and fleeting kiss on the neck.

 **V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Johnson is not a noisy man, nor does he like to know that the neighbors may have heard him.  
It limits itself to deep growls, and a silent panting breath.

 **W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Probably during his long travels and during some meetings between Templars, he could not help but imagine you naked in his arms.  
Ah what fond memories...

 **X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Maybe 6.8 inches / 17-18 cm

 **Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

3 times a week, our old William also needs to rest.  
And sometimes we must not forget that he travels for work

 **Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

William does not sleep, too many things to think about about work, often he approaches you in his arms or makes you rest your head on his broad chest and stroking your hair observes you while you sleep, finding you the most fascinating creature on this unordered planet .

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅✠⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙


	2. Haytham Kenway NSFW ALPHABET

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅✠⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Haytham would end the sex with a gentle kiss on your forehead, or on the lips. He would then grab the soft blankets of the bed to cover you and a few minutes later close his eyes to rest. She would never admit it, but Haytham would love to whisper to you how beautiful you are or how much she loves you, but sadly ouch! he has a too composed and proud character.

 **B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

I think Haytham would love everything about your body, but what he can't do without is your soft lips and your neck. Oh Haytham loves so much to shower your neck with kisses and gentle bites, but he doesn't like to leave you marks or hickeys, according to him they are inelegant.

 **C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

I think Haytham is a clean-man and therefore he likes cum inside you. In the unfortunate case you don't like it, well, rest assured that the GranMaster won't let himself be commanded what he has to do, he will be able to persuade you as only he can.

 **D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Haytham? Secrets? hahahah prepare a big shovel to dig, this man has buried far too many dark secrets in his life.  
Haytham has always had the desire to enter your room while you change, and above all he would love if you noticed his presence just to tell you "You left the door ajar, you should have been more careful" *wink wonk*

 **E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

Surely the GrandMaster has had some experience (with Ziio for example) but he doesn't seem like a man who gives himself very easily.  
Surely how you will never understand how a composed and stoic man like him knows so much to make you lose your mind with pleasure.

 **F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

DESK. Memorize this word. This will be 80% of the position you and Haytham will have during sex. You sitting on the desk while you hug his pelvis with your legs? You bent on your stomach on your desk while Haytham takes you from behind? You lying on the desk while Haytham eat you out? You under the desk while giving Haytham a blowjob?  
Do I have to continue?

 **G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

HAHA, no. Haytham is absolutely serious during sex, no jokes. Maybe he likes to tease you every now and then with some sarcastic joke, like, "Do you want me to continue? I thought you were tired."  
Either way this man will never lose his composture.

 **H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

I don't think it takes a poem to say that Haytham is a perfectionist man even in cleanliness, I don't think you will ever find a flaw in this man

 **I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Ok we talked about a GrandMaster impossible to scratch on an emotional and psychological level. But with his better half?  
Well maybe he can make an exception count. Haytham could reveal an unexpected romantic side to you, and at the same time it could bring out from the depths of the most hidden meanders of his ego, a very carnal and passionate side.

 **J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Haytham Kenway? Masturbating? In what parallel world?  
Foolish, dirty and waste of time, this he thinks of this act.

 **K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Ok now I'll show you my long list, do you remember when we talked about the passionate and carnal hidden side of Haytham?  
Yeah, he likes to tell you "pervert" and tease you when he realizes you like some new kink, but don't think he's a pure soul!  
Master Kink: I don't think it takes explanations, whether you are in the Templar order or not, you will always be one step below him, so follow his orders and you will be well rewarded, break them and Haytham will have a lot of fun teaching you a lesson.  
Lightweight BDSM: Not something too extreme, Haytham knows his ways on how to discipline you  
Orgasm control: not always but probably, especially when you make him angry.  
Grabbing Hair: Not only does Haytham love grabbing yours, but he has a sweet spot for your soft hands that weave into his gray locks, as you slowly pull off his low ponytail playing with the red ribbon.

 **L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

Desk, unique and great love. Or when he wants some peace of mind he loves to spend spicy moments with you in the soft snuggle of his bed.

 **M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

Mmmh well Haytham is a difficult man to lose control, surely it will be challenging to tease him, but not impossible, with or without your will.  
Haytham might get aroused when he sees you combing your hair or when he gives you a long, intense look and you blush (trust me seeing you blush drives him crazy).  
If you want to tease him try talking to him and whisper dirty things in his ear, or while you are in public try to sit on his lap or to touch his lower abdomen in a vague and distracted way, you will surely have signed your death sentence.

 **N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Nothing that can hurt you, does not exist. Haytham may be stern and stoic, but not a beast.  
Also don't try to convince him to have sex in public or go beyond just teasing him in public, you will get nothing but a man who literally doesn't want to talk to you.

 **O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Mh both, Haytham I love to receive, dictate your rhythm stroking your hair, engulfing his tapered fingers between your silky locks.  
Giving? oh, he love to hear you become a mess of moans and desperate whimpers begging him to stop and let you take a break. Haytham would probably love to add his fingers too, pushing them slowly, to torture you even more.

 **P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

I think both, of course when Haytham has to punish your sassy attitude he prefers a rougher, faster pace. But if he is tired or wants to take a moment of pure pleasure with you, he loves to take his time, and fill you with all that loving attention you need.

 **Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

I don't think he goes crazy for this kind of thing, maybe before leaving on a long trip to his studio; or in the tub during a relaxing bath

 **R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

Why take risks during sex? His whole life is already a risk

 **S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Definitely a round, very intense, perhaps not lasting more than half an hour. However, he rarely exposes himself to a second round

 **T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Toys? ew...gross

 **U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Sometimes his perverse part re-emerges and he likes to forbid you to cum, or not to touch him, or to whisper seductive things in your ear leaving you completely at his mercy, begging for attention.

 **V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Low, very low, he would love to get close to your ear and sigh softly small grunts or seductive words

 **W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

It is obvious that during his nights of passion with Ziio, Haytham was definitely not in completely closed places. It was in those moments that she discovered she loved kissing in the rain. Your body compressed between his and the trunk of a tree, while your lips meet in a slow and sensual dance and the smell of your wet skin persists in the air.

 **X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

i think 7 inches / 17-18 cm

 **Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

There are no preferences, Haythame's desire to have sex is like an ambush, unexpected and unpredictable.

 **Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

I think he can stay awake for a while, he would wait for you to fall asleep in his arms, then finally close his eyes too and abandon himself to that fabulous moment of peace.

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅✠⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙


	3. Shay Cormac NSFW ALPHABET

****

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅✠⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Unlike the other Templars, Shay is a young boy, full of energy. So I don't think he falls asleep easily after sex.  
He would look lost at the ceiling, or after a few moments of silence he would start staring at you exhausted between the bed linens.  
It could end in two ways:  
If you are a sentimentally important person to Shay, probably after a few caresses and kisses he would start telling you about his next adventure on the Morrigan.  
If, on the other hand, you're just a hit and run adventure, chances are he'll wait for you to fall asleep deeply, tuck you in and give you one last goodbye kiss, he'll leave quietly.

 **B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

I think Shay is a very carnal type, Boobs guy? Ass guy? why choose when you can have both?  
One of the things this guy will never be sated of is leaving a wet trail of kisses and bites on your breasts.  
Shay also loves grabbing your butt, especially if he's intent on distracting you while you're busy doing something. But let's clarify one thing, his actions are performed in a sneaky and hidden way, usually if he is in public he prefers to keep a professional look if around him there are his fellow Templars.

 **C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Shay as we said is young and having "accidents" like you pregnant is absolutely not in his plans at the moment, life is still long and for him to live.  
Usually he likes to cum on your butt, or in the middle of your breasts, or maybe between your thighs, in short, he doesn't need to go all the way, your body is already externally exciting on its own.

 **D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Sometimes Shay has thought about sharing you with Gist for a night.  
It would be funny how he proposes it to you:  
"Ah don't worry, Gist and I are like brothers, we share everything"  
"Hahaha, are you joking?"  
"er yeah...Obviously"

 **E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

hehehe, i am a damn joke to you?  
This guy has a lot of experience, despite his young age, he knows a lot of positions and ways to make you lose your mind.  
Whether it's a single night of passion or something more romantic in relationship, you can't deny Shay's skill in this field.

 **F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Any position that can allow him to slap your ass, grab your wrists or neck and dominate you down to the smallest inch of your body. He likes you to ride it but don't think Shay gives you control. His hands firmly grip your hips, dictating the pace you like best, no matter how hard you resist.

 **G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

During sex Shay changes nature, becomes a dark, dominant, hungry and insatiable soul. He does not like to joke during this act, as evidenced by his marks on your body, his often rough and fast thrusts.  
After obviously having sex with you his personality changes and he seems to become a loving puppy.  
Your mind doesn't know whether to be fascinated or shocked.

 **H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Shay is a fairly neat and meticulous type, and above all very fragrant-guy.

 **I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

As loving as out of bed as he is and often likes to spoil you, Shay under the sheets literally changes his appearance, as I mentioned earlier he becomes a cold-blooded hunter and his only goal is to capture and dominate his prey.

 **J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Now that he has you there is no need, but before, he, well ... often do that.

 **K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Surely Shay has a penchant for Dominance-kink, obviously nothing too extreme.  
He loves to spank you, not only on the but also on the breasts sometimes, if you make him nervous.  
She loves leaving many marks on your body, especially on the abdomen, inner thighs and breasts.  
If you're wondering, yes, Shay loves to tie you up, seeing you tremble with pleasure under her touch is something that freaks him out.

 **L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

Shay loves to experiment, you have tried in her private cabin in the Morrigan, in some hostel, on Monro's desk (oops), in a hot tub, on the wall, in a field of tall grass, well hidden.  
In short, Shay does not let himself be scared of being discovered, I love the risk and above all he loves when he sees you working hard not to make noise.

 **M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

uh, you? I mean, have you ever seen yourself in the mirror? Maybe while you move your hair, or while walking in your elegant and carefree way.  
Have you ever smelled the delicious scent of your skin? the taste of your lips?  
Have you ever noticed how beautiful and cheering your voice is? when are you laughing? or when do you sometimes scold him?  
Your cheeks when they blush, or your naked body when it is beaded by the sea water?  
No? You never noticed this, it will be Shay's job then.

 **N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

We talked that Shay would like to try to share you with Gist, but that doesn't mean he will do it with other men, if anyone approaches you they are dead and over.  
And above all DO NOT TRY TO DOMINATE IT, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

 **O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

"I would like to eat you out as if you were my last meal" Shay will surely tell you at least once in her life.  
He loves to give and receive. He loves it when in the morning while he's still asleep, you get under his covers and give him a "good morning" with an intense blowjob. Shay loves grabbing your hair and stroking it to encourage you, or pulling it when your pace gets too slow for her insatiable tastes.

 **P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Fast and rude, it will never change. Going slow is not his style.  
Shay likes to prepare you through many foreplays, tease you, almost taking you to exasperation and to the limit, until you are completely ready for him, and at that point, nothing can stop him.

 **Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

We already talked about Monro's desk right? hehehe better the old man doesn't find out.

 **R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

Risks? well there may be but not so absurd.  
The main one is to be discovered, the second simply that the young Tempalre likes to experiment, new positions, new places, new methods that sometimes may not please everyone, but if you don't feel comfortable just tell him and he will stop. Sex cannot be a one-sided pleasure, but on both sides.

 **S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

He is young, strong and with a lot of experience. I'm sure his stamina hovers between 2-3 rounds lasting no more than 25 minutes.  
Prepare yourself psychologically!

 **T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

Does he need a tool to tie you up or spank you? What's better than its leather belt?  
Oh Shay loves when the latter leaves various shades of red on your buttocks to contrast with your skin and loves when it tightens its grip on your wrists and you try to free yourself in the desperate desire to touch her statuesque body.

 **U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Shay is not someone who likes to leave you unsatisfied or tease you in public, he doesn't need it. He already knows how to satisfy you when it's just you and him.  
At most he can leave you a few fleeting kisses on the neck before following his colleagues on a new mission, under the amazed gaze of Monro and the amused one of Gist.

 **V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Nah I don't think Shay is loud, I think it is only slightly loud when it reaches its limit. He'll likely tighten his grip on your body and then let out a hoarse moan as he hides his face in the hollow of your marked neck.

 **W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Many Templars tend to alienate their mistresses about their "business" travels. Shay is not on this list.  
If you are a woman who has made a powerful breach in his heart, then this guy despite going against his principles would take you on a trip with him on the Morrigan and what's more exciting, to find you after a long mission, naked on his bed. , ready for him and for a night of unbridled sex.

 **X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

mmh i think 7.4 inches (I think slightly with some vein) / 18 - 19 cm

 **Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

5-4 times a week, it depends on her mood, but her libido certainly never goes out

 **Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

It will take at least an hour before this hyper-active guy thinks it's time to sleep.  
He'll tell you about his next mission, or his previous trips, on the Morrigan, about drunk Gist at the tavern. But I don't think he'll ever talk about his past, so don't ask him.

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅✠⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙


	4. Charles Lee NSFW Alphabet

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅✠⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

 **A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

Okay then, I think we all know that Charles isn't the ultimate in romance. He would probably observe his work on you, I believe that observing your exhausted body would increase his immense ego, after which he would get out of bed, get dressed again and then return to do his duty as a Templar left in suspense

 **B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

I think Charles would love your shapes especially your butt and breasts, even your lips (if we want to add a touch of romance). He is a man who always expects a lot from others and is never satisfied, he wants the best, so if your body isn't curvy enough for him...well that's the door

 **C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

On your lips, on your face, on your breasts, on your abdomen, on your butt, Charles would love to paint you with his seed. But he would never want to cum inside you, he doesn't want to have children, they would just be a nuisance for him and for his military and political career.

 **D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Charles-damn-Lee has dirty secrets? ~~DAMN WHAT A DISCOVERY!~~ Yes Charles even if he will never admit it, he always thinks of you, you are his muse, his everything, his blank canvas where he will be able to paint all his most deviant wishes. Charles would like to try some sort of role play between prey and predator with you, he would love to feel the adrenaline flowing in both of your veins, he would love to capture you and observe your submissive expression as he continues to thrust in you. Do not you agree? ~~GOOD FOR YOU~~ HE WILL MAKE YOU "PLEASURE" ANYWAY

 **E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

I am of the opinion that Charles is too busy a man to have time to hang out with women. But I think that in the most stressful nights he got "help" from some trusted prostitute, ~~if he pay well they can also keep their mouths shut.~~

 **F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Doggy style, this is her favorite, ABSOLUTELY. He loves being able to dominate your frail body with the weight of his own, squeeze those sinuous hips of yours until they leave small red footprints on your skin, spank your butt and thighs until they turn a fuchsia shade, grab your soft and shine your hair, pulling your back closer to his chest, so you can sink your lips to your neck and mark it.

 **G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

When ever? Charles is damn serious when it comes to sex, maybe he'd bother to make some sarcastic or ironic comments every now and then, but just to tease you. This man has the gallantry of sandpaper

 **H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)  
Although Charles is a perfectionist maniac, there is a world apart about his physical appearance, he will certainly wash himself, but judging by how he keeps both his beard and hair uncultivated, we can guess that he is a fairly hairy man down there too.

 **I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Never mix sex and feelings, and Charles seems to have understood this very well, indeed, he just took the feelings and threw them in the garbage can. Remember my children: S-A-N-D-P-A-P-E-R.

 **J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Not always, but when he is particularly stressed he may lock himself in his office, and while touching himself he would think about everything he could do to you, in case you are not around.

 **K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Gag kink: Needless to say, Charles loves it when you give him a fab blowjob, as long as he keeps the pace (not slow for sure) and especially when you go deep-throat, oooh he loves the feel of her cock touching her. your throat, push yourself beyond your limits, fuck your mouth without a tomorrow.  
Roleplay: as we said Charles is a megalomaniac with an imagination that could also upset you, and well, why not share every "deviant and dirty" idea with you?  
Blindfolding: He loves depriving you of your sight, torturing you with something, leaving you with the doubt of where he will make the next move  
Ice play: Referring to the previous kink, Charles would love to stimulate your sensitive points with some ice cubes.  
Wax play: the same as the previous kink, only the temperature instead of being cold is hot  
Shinbari kink: I don't think there is any need to add anything else, another way to torture you and impose its dominance  
Humiliation kink: Alas yes, Charles likes to humiliate you, convince you that you are in need of him, his attention and that you will be nothing without him. If you're wondering, yes, there will be times where she'll call you "bitch" or "slut"

 **L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

I believe that when it comes to sex, in Mr. Lee's case, it's about grueling and long sessions. So either his office and his bed, strictly locked rooms.

 **M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

In addition to your body, what could ignite a flame of lust in Charles could be your slightly bratty behavior, or simply a stressful day and the great need to "relax".

 **N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

Don't try to dominate it at all, NO, or you'll perish

 **O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

Both, Charles loves to reward you when you have been a good obedient darling, he would love to suck your clit intensely, while two thick fingers continue to penetrate you slowly, letting you pierce with different orgasms. Also he really loves to receive, as we already said in the Gag-kink, his hands would be slipped through your hair guiding you at a lusty pace when fast and rough, then releasing his semen into your mouth ordering you to swallow it.

 **P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

Fast and rough. THAT'S IT BRUH

 **Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

Nah too uncomfortable, he doesn't like to be interrupted

 **R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

If you are going to have a sexual life with Charles, you must be aware that risks are the order of the day. Be prepared.

 **S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Noble in appearance, wild in spirit, Mr. Lee could easily face 2-3 rounds.

 **T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

I don't know in the late 1700s what toys existed, but Charles will take care to try them all on you.

 **U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

He is the king of teasing, loves to verbally and physically torture you in every way until you drop to your knees and beg him for more

 **V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Charles's rich voice could result in some low groan or some growl near your ear.

 **W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

I am convinced that Charles once asked you to take off all your clothes and go around the house naked, crawling. This would make him turning on like ninth ever. In my opinion slightly gross or too kinky but hey it's Charles!

 **X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

Less than 17 cm, but it sure is full-bodied and robust

 **Y = Yearning** (how high is their sex drive?)

3-4 times a week, he is a man who, even if busy, needs a lot of attention and venting.

 **Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

From the face that Charles has, he doesn't seem to know the meaning of "rest" so I think that after having sex with you he would get up and go off to do his paperwork and drink some rich whiskey.


	5. Christopher Gist NSFW Alphabet

⋘ ──── ∗ ⋅✠⋅ ∗ ──── ⋙

**A = Aftercare** (what they’re like after sex)

~~Oooh Gist, my angel, too precious for these bad templars.~~  
Christopher would be very loving to you during the aftercare! He loves it when you put your head on his chest so he can play with your soft hair, weaving it between his fingers.  
I'm sure some idiotic comment would escape his lips, or some typical Gist joke, which will somehow warm the hearts of both of you.

**B = Body part** (their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Personally, I think Gist likes two things about you: Your butt and your hands.  
Your butt, well...what else is there to say ?! When he sees you go by, he would always keep his eyes fixed on that nice backside of yours that moves sinuously while you walk (Shay often teases him calling him old pervert) also while you have sex he loves to grab it, or leave him some little spanking, just to make you wince further.  
Your Hands: Ooh Gist loves when you grab his long hair, in an attempt to bring his lips close to yours, or to encourage him while he's eating you out.  
little note: he also likes it when you gently pull his beard, to be able to bring it closer to your lips, it really freaks him out.

**C = Cum** (anything to do with cum, basically)

Gist genuinely doesn't have a favorite place to cum. Maybe your butt, or maybe your lips. In short, he doesn't care much, what matters is that you two are enjoying in that moment.

**D = Dirty secret** (pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

Take you to Shay's desk without his knowledge? Done ✅

**E = Experience** (how experienced are they? do they know what they’re doing?)

I think here it is useless to speak further. Gist is the ripe old age of 50, and she often chatted with Shay about the most beautiful women she had ever met. It's fucking obvious that this guy has been able to have any kind of experience, and so he knows what he's doing ... unless he's drunk.

**F = Favorite position** (this goes without saying)

Less is more, and above all avoid complicated and uncomfortable positions.   
Christopher likes the emissary, or picks you up on some windowsill or desk, although sometimes he doesn't mind a doggy position or a cowgirl, even reverse.

**G = Goofy** (are they more serious in the moment? are they humorous? etc.)

This man is 💯 goofy. That's it. That's the tea!  
You share a lot of laughter together during your sex act, and well you are anything but silent. Poor Shay wouldn't be able to understand what the hell you two are doing in that bedroom.

**H = Hair** (how well groomed are they? does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)

Gist does not seem to be someone who cares about his physical appearance, in short, you have seen his beard and his hair, right?  
I think his chest as well as his intimate area is quite hairy too, this man is a bear, get over it.

**I = Intimacy** (how are they during the moment? the romantic aspect)

Gista may have been with many women, but you, you are different, you are her golden light in this whole world of power-hungry monsters.  
During your sexual act, there is only love, affection in the air, a strange but somehow pleasant feeling. Christopher would always shower you with kisses, caress your face, and shower you with compliments. You are his little mermaid, his angel and in any way he will prove it to you.

**J = Jack off** (masturbation headcanon)

Yes and no, being a master quarter is a difficult task if sometimes Shay is absent, he doesn't have much time to do it. He rather he prefers to go to some nearby brothel, if no love affair holds him back, otherwise he would wait patiently for your arrival.

**K = Kink** (one or more of their kinks)

Gist is a very classic man, easy going, sure he may seem a lot open-minded and curious, but when it comes to sex he prefers to get to the point without thinking about who knows what kink.  
Perhaps the only one he might have might be a size-kink, but a really light one.  
But I'm sure one of his wishes would be to see you carry some little Gist in your womb, so maybe even a possible breeding-kink.

**L = Location** (favorite places to do the do)

Any place you've tried: Shay's office, your bedroom in the Morrigan, by the sea, in a hostel, even among some hedges in the woods. Yes, Christopher definitely doesn't really care about getting caught

**M = Motivation** (what turns them on, gets them going)

You, and enough and advance lmao. Gist is really in love with you, even just seeing you in the distance would freak him out

**N = No** (something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

No bondage, absolutely not, no and no! Gist doesn't really like these strange things, Shay tried to explain them to her but the old man just looked at him confused and after a slight snort and eyes of the sky he replied: **"Bah...you young people in step with the times are really incredible"**

**O = Oral** (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)

He likes to receive more than to give. Christopher loves your soft lips on his cock, your warm tongue tracing an invisible line along his entire length, while your adorable hands caress his thighs. He likes you to take control of the beat, and he goes crazy if you decide to tease him a little, perhaps stopping when he's about to cum.  
In his own way he also loves to sink between your legs, giving you a slow and pleasant eating out session, his tongue would touch your every sensitive point, while his robust fingers would slowly massage your womanhood, before inserting a finger or two inside.

**P = Pace** (are they fast and rough? slow and sensual? etc.)

both, Christopher goes to feelings, I think we guessed that.

**Q = Quickie** (their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)

As I said, he doesn't care about getting caught, and you?

**R = Risk** (are they game to experiment? do they take risks? etc.)

With Gist, there aren't many risks other than getting caught in some public place, or getting pregnant.

**S = Stamina** (how many rounds can they go for? how long do they last?)

Gist will also be 50 years old, but I think that every now and then he might be able to make them two rounds, between a break and another. This man does not lack energy.

**T = Toys** (do they own toys? do they use them? on a partner or themselves?)

**U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Oooh Christopher is a serial suitor and teaseer. He loves to always keep you by his side, gently take you by the hips and place you on his lap (where he will not be long in joining, an obvious swelling in contact with your lower back) he loves to whisper certain fuss in your ear and above all he loves screaming in front of everyone. his colleagues: **"Wait for me here, my angel. After that we will have so much fun and none of you are invited"**

**V = Volume** (how loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)

Noisy. Vocal. Talker.  
Case closed

**W = Wild card** (a random headcanon for the character)

Once while you were having sex, he whispered in your ear that you were the woman of his life and that he loved you for the first time; it was the best time you ever had.c

**X = X-ray** (let’s see what’s going on under those clothes)

7,4 inches / 18-19 cm

**Z = Zzz** (how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

Christopher, sleeps and snores too. But trust me, before bed, there will always be a long "bedtime story" session where Gist will tell you every possible adventure about him, until you beg him to rest.


End file.
